Redemption
by Tinwelir
Summary: Mephidtophelès est vaincu, mais l'aventure n'e s'arrête pas là pour nos héros de l'Outreterre...


Chapitre 1 : Serments et séparation

La nuit tombait sur Eauprofonde. L'auberge du Portail Béant était animée comme jamais : Elyana Fléau-des-Orcs, l'héroïne d'Undrentide, était acclamée comme il se devait pour sa récente victoire sur Mephistophélès, Seigneur de Cania.

La salle commune était bondée : de nombreux habitants d'Eauprofonde s'étaient joints aux aventuriers de passage pour célébrer la défaite des Hordes de créatures cauchemardesques qui avaient bien failli annexer le monde de la surface. Durnan, le propriétaire de l'auberge, bien qu'assisté de sa fille et de son épouse, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Tamsil ! File prendre les commandes pendant que je vais aider ta mère à remonter une caisse de vin elfique… Et de grâce, assure-toi que Dame Elyana et ses… compagnons ont assez d'air pour respirer et de quoi se reposer !

En fronçant les sourcils, Durnan repensa à la curieuse escorte qui ne quittait pas Elyana depuis son retour à la Surface :un drôle de type à l'air taciturne, qui donnait l'impression d'être tout à fait capable de tailler en pièces le premier crétin qui chercherait des noises à Elyana… Ce cornu donnait froid dans le dos.

Venait ensuite une drow, une fichue Elfe Noire ! A son arrivée, elle avait bien failli être abattue, malgré la véhémence de ses compagnons. Mais Durnan devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à apporter son aide après le combat contre l'Archidiable, et après tout, elle avait apparemment gagné la confiance et l'amitié de l'Elfe sylvestre… Curieux lien que celui qui les unissait toutes les deux…

Durnan eut une moue agacée en repensant au troisième et dernier compagnon de leur sauveuse. Deekin, l'insupportable barde kobold. L'aubergiste ne comprenait pas comment Elyana supportait de l'avoir constamment accroché à ses basques, mais il était évident, à défaut d'être compréhensible, qu'elle l'aimait énormément.

Sacrée équipe à n'en pas douter ! Et tous diablement dangereux à leur façon. Même si Dame Elyana avait l'air douce et compatissante, Durnan savait bien que cette rôdeuse n'en était pas moins redoutable. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas survécu à l'Outreterre ?

Avec une petite moue qui avait le don de faire tourner bien des têtes à Eauprofonde, Tamsil s'approcha de la table des héros et entreprit de disperser les admirateurs acharnés :

-Allons, allons, messieurs dames, laissez un peu d'air aux autres clients, s'il vous plaît ! Ouste !

Au grand soulagement du groupe (quoiqu'au grand dam du petit kobold) la nuée de clients se dispersa peu à peu. Légèrement intimidée, Tamsil entreprit de s'assurer que ses hôtes avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Dame Elyana, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse…

L'elfe leva vers elle un regard mi-amusé, mi-gêné :

-Tamsil, au nom du ciel, laisse ces dames à leur place ! Elyana suffit amplement ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes parfaitement servis. Nous allons monter dans ma chambre et j'aimerai que tu prépare un endroit pour mes amis, affirma-t-elle en désignant Nathyrra et le petit kobold.

-Bien, madame.

Regardant le jeune fille s'éloigner, Elyana eut un sourire attendri, avant que l'inquiétude n e revienne assombrir son visage.

-Nous devons tous parler. Montons dans ma chambre.

Ses trois compagnons se levèrent, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, se placèrent de façon à lui servir d'escorte, Nathyrra à sa gauche, Valen à sa droite, la main négligemment posée sur son fléau, tandis que Deekin assurait ses arrières. La force de l'habitude.

Tous pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'Elyana avait occupée quelques semaines plus tôt, cette fameuse nuit où elle avait accepté de braver les dangers de Montprofond… Seulement quelques semaines… Tout cela semblait si loin à présent tant de choses s'étaient passées…

Son regard se posa alors sur Valen. Ce tieffelin qu'elle avait appris à aimer, quand tous les autres le craignaient. Depuis qu'elle lui avait permit de libérer son âme de son emprise démoniaque, il n'était plus le même homme… Cette sauvagerie contenue, cette rage perpétuellement maîtrisée… Tout cela avait disparu. Il était libéré de cet héritage grâce au pouvoir de son Vrai Nom.

Si seulement ils avaient pu profiter ensemble de son humanité retrouvée…Mais hélas, cela était impossible.

Reprenant contenance, Elyana s'adressa à ses compagnons :

-Nous avons vaincu Mephistophelès, mais notre travail n'est pas terminé le royaume de la Surface est peut-être hors de danger, mais la Prophétesse et les fidèles d'Eilistraée n'en ont pas fini de lutter pour obtenir le droit de contempler la Lune…

Nathyrra, assise sur le lit, un bras appuyé sur les genoux, répondit d'une voix résignée :

-Je comprends, Elyana. J'ai aussi remarqué les regards des Surfacins. Ils nous jugent et nous craignent, Valen et moi. La surface n'est pas plus douce que l'Outreterre. La façon de procéder est juste différente. Ils ne nous accueilleront pas… Nous aurons du mal à prouver notre bonne foi, mais avec l'aide de la Prophétesse, nous y arriverons. Eilistraée veille sur nous et ne nous abandonnera pas.

Valen, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se racla la gorge et s'approcha de l'Elfe Noire :

-Nathyrra, je… Je ne vous accompagnerai pas. Pas cette fois-ci. J'en suis désolé, et j'implore le pardon de la Prophétesse. Elle…

Avec un sourire, la drow posa une main sur la joue de celui qui avait été son frère d'armes et son ami au cours des dernières années, malgré leurs divergences d'opinions et leurs conflits théologiques.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Valen. Notre Prophétesse l'a vu… Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message avans que nous ne quittions Lyth Myatar : elle a toujours cru en votre rédemption. Elle savait , et elle est heureuse de savoir que vous prendrez soin d'Elyana et elle sait que vous donneriez votre vie pour elle.

Les yeux de l'elfe sylvestre s'arrondirent sous le choc. Donner sa vie pour elle ? Valen ? Il en était hors de question. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu s'émerveiller de la vie qu'elle mènerait, avec le tieffelin à ses côtés, mais… Quand tout serait fini, peut-être, mais pas avant. Son amour pour lui passait avant son égoïsme. Elle devait le protéger et elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la bonne décision.

Alarmé par son expression, Valen se précipita sur elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Madame ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Elyana !

Sentant ses genoux se dérober sous elle, Elyana passa un bras autour du cou du tieffelin.

-Je… Je suis désolée, je suis épuisée… Je crois que…

Elle n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase. Exténuée par son combat et accablée par le chagrin face au choix qu'elle venait de faire, elle laissa aller sa tête contre la poitrine du tieffelin et s'endormit. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, Nathyrra quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Deekin consentit à la suivre sachant que Valen prendrait soin de l'elfe.

Seul avec sa bien-aimée dans les bras, le guerrier la déposa sur son lit, dégageant une mèche brune de son visage. Se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front, il murmura :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Je veille sur vous, et ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal.

Tard dans la nuit, bien après que les derniers fêtards eurent quitté l'auberge, Elyana ouvrit les yeux. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. S'interdisant de réfléchir, elle enfila sa cape avant de croiser ses deux épées dans son dos. Enserric, la lame parlante émit un grognement métallique dans son sommeil.

S'emparant de son sac, elle entreprit de descendre aux cuisines pour rassembler des provisions. En sortant de sa chambre, elle referma doucement la porte. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Valen était assis, endormi, une jambe devant lui, une autre repliée. Elle comprit qu'il avait tenu à monter la garde, pour veiller sur elle, malgré l'absence de danger. Son cœur se sera, et elle sentit sa volonté faiblir tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler librement sur son visage.

Il avait l'air si serein, à présent.

Il ne comprendrait pas. Un jour, elle reviendrait le chercher, mais elle devait d'abord s'occuper de cette affaire, qu'elle avait laissé en suspens bien trop longtemps. Arrivée aux cuisines, elle empaqueta des provisions et glissa dans un tiroir assez d'argent pour les chambres et la nourriture. Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie, passant par la salle commune, uniquement éclairée par les braises mourantes.

Une fois dehors, elle leva la tête pour contempler le ciel étoilé. Une fois de plus, elle se laissa aller à pleurer, pensant à la réaction de Valen à son réveil, dans quelques heures. Il la détesterait, il la maudirait, mais au moins, il serait en vie et le resterait.

-Vous faites une erreur.

Instinctivement, Elyana porta une main à son dos, là où se trouvaient ses deux épées, avant de comprendre que cette voix surgie de l'ombre appartenait à Nathyrra.

Se laissant choir du muret surlequel elle était accroupie, la drow s'approcha de son amie et lui prit la main.

-Elyana, je sais ce que vous comptez faire… Je vous en prie, abandonnez cette idée ! La vengeance ne vous mènera nulle part !

Abasourdie, l'elfe sylvestre contempla son interlocutrice bouche bée avant de répondre :

-Vous… Vous… Au nom des neufs enfers, comment pourriez-vous savoir ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ?

-Vous parliez souvent dans votre sommeil, quand nous étions en Outreterre… Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ? Valen a offert sa vie pour vous, pour vous protéger, vous l'avez entendu le dire ! Et vous, vous comptez partir pour assouvir je ne sais quelle soif de vengeance !

La drow était absolument furieuse à présent. Plus qu'Elyana n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Vous avez donné un sens à sa vie, poursuivit-elle en la secouant par les épaules. Plus que la Prophétesse n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Sans vous, il est perdu, il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre ! Comment pouvez-vous l'abandonner de la sorte et prétendre l'aimer ?

-C'est justement parce que je l'aime, Nathyrra ! Je… Jamais je ne pourraisle laisser risquer sa vie pour moi… Je préfère qu'il me haïsse ! Je vous en supplie, nelui dites rien ! Pitié !

Secouée de sanglots, Elyana suppplia la drow comme jamais elle n'avait supplié personne de sa vie.

-Renoncez, mon amie ! Il n'est pas trop tard. Tenez-vous tant que cela à la vengeance, vous qui m'avez appris la clémence et le pardon ? Vous avez gagné le droit de vivre en paix… Croyezmoi, la vengeance ne mène nulle part, si ce n'est au chagrin.

-Ce n'est pas une affaire de vengeance, Nathyrra. Et je ne peux pas renoncer à cette quête, tout comme vous ne pouvez pas tourner le dos à la Prophétesse. Je vous en prie.

La drow poussa un soupir résigné et prit l'elfe dans ses bras.

-Je ne dirai rien, puisque vous ne voulez pas changer d'avis. Mais je vous implore de nous revenir. Vous… Vous m'avez laissé une chance malgré mon héritage et mon passé de Sœur Rouge. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive du mal, mon amie… Revenez-nous.

-Je vous le jure sur ma vie. Sehanine m'en soit témoin, je reviendrai vous chercher. J'expliquerai tout à Valen. J'aiderai les rebelles à s'établir à la Surface. Je reviendrai, je vous le promets.

Puis, sans se retourner, elle s'éloigna en courant, refusant de penser à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle : son amour, ses amis chers… Son acte la hanterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Seule sous le porche de l'auberge, Nathyrra contempla l'endroit où sa seule véritable amie s'était tenue quelques minutes plus tôt :

-Puisse la Dame au Clair de Lune veiller sur vous, mon amie.


End file.
